


Five Insults Cox Has Been Saving For A Re-hea-heally Special Occasion, Just Waiting To Use Them On JD

by Sab



Category: Scrubs
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Insults Cox Has Been Saving For A Re-hea-heally Special Occasion, Just Waiting To Use Them On JD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notpoetry (scriptory)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptory/gifts).



1\. Buffy: The Patient Slayer

2\. Xena, Whorier Princess

3\. Little Miss Training Bra And My-First-Underpants

4\. Julie Delpy Dorian, here from France for gender reassignment.

5\. Tiffi, the gal who trades a blowjob for the autograph of the guy who parks the car for the guy whose job it is to keep Hugh Jackman's seat warm at X-Men Conventions.


End file.
